Angel of death:Karunama
by Kiyoumaofthemoon
Summary: Karunama was born of hell and heaven and was trained by midiroko who was killed before her eyes now she sets out to kill the one who ordered midiroko's death SessOC
1. Chapter 1

Angel of death: Karunama

If you like the story review and I will keep up one it if you don't like it don't review and I wont keep up on it.

Disclaimer: Don't own inuyasha

Name: Karunama  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Really light blue  
Clothes: Same as sesshy  
Personality: Dark mysterious but kind and gentle  
Weapon/Power: Moon oasis: sliver sword with gold handle can heal and summon servants from hell/Starry gaze: Two twin daggers one is starry and one is gaze they are blue with sliver handles and can summon angels and sprits of the dead

her Past: was given to midiroko as a child because she was not of pure blood (she was born of a dog demon in hell and a dog demoness angle)she learned to control her powers and then midiroko got trap in the jewel and she set out to avenge her death then meet Sesshomaru hates Sesshomaru at first because he is related to the lord of the south who ordered midiroko death

(Night she was born)

The night I was born an angel lost her wings and was sent to burn in hell with my father that night is where my story begins.

"Come on honey just a little further" a dog demon of the 8 hells (8 as in north south east ..ect.) said to his lovely wife. He knew that once his child was born his wife would die but he still had to have her try to give birth to the child he had help bring in to the world. The pains of her labor were searing through her she knew too that this would be her last night on earth.

(An hour later)

Cries of a child could be herd for miles around the child of both hell and heaven was crying out for her dead mother.

"Karunama shell be her name" said the demon of hell. He handed his child to the miko of the village he was at and walked of in to the night never to be herd from again.

(25 years later)

"Aunty Midiroko when we will start training today" said a lovely young dog demoness. She had waist high black hair and lovely blue eyes.

"NOW Karunama "said midiroko as she attacked she attacked the demon from be hind and hit her on the head with her staff." Your it"

"Nope now you are "said Karunama as she appeared behind midiroko and tapped her on the head.

Hope you like ta ta for now.

Kiyouma ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of death: Karunama

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing…………………………… yet! Muhahahahaha

Read on if you like don't bother if you don't

Same with reviews

Were we left off

"Aunty Midiroko when we will start training today" said a lovely young dog demoness. She had waist high black hair and lovely blue eyes.

"NOW Karunama "said midiroko as she attacked she attacked the demon from be hind and hit her on the head with her staff." Your it"

"Nope now you are "said Karunama as she appeared behind midiroko and tapped her on the head.

Today's story

"Are ye going to get me aunty midiroko" Karunama teased.

"Of Crouse I am child just stop moving" Midiroko replied .

"No enemy would stop even if you got on you knees and begged Aunty midiroko" replied Karunama as she stopped and started thinking.

"They might if they weren't paying attention like you, child" Said midiroko as she slowly stalk up to the young girl and pushed her forward while putting her foot in front of Karunama's making the young girl fall forward.

"Ouch that hurt aunty" she said as she ran after midiroko trying to get her back. She was about to catch her aunty when she felt a dark aura getting close." Aunty we better head back to the village I fell an evil aura coming close"

"Quick my dear we have to hurry to make sure that the village is not in need" replied midiroko. Just as they both got there hundreds of demons came and attacked Karunama and midiroko. Midiroko fought them off with as much of Karunama's help as the young almost trained girl could give but there were just to many and soon even Karunama was tried. There were 3 demons left and midiroko told Karunama that to save her and the village she would have to surrender her life to take these demons to hell. little did she know she would be trap in a jewel with those same demons to fight with them for all eternity .

(100 some odd years later when kikyou and inuyasha are together.)

"Human you do not deserve the jewel that aunty midiroko made with her soul" said a beautiful young-looking Karunama who's hair now traveled to her ankles and her eyes now had a deep brown ring around them the same color of midiroko's eyes.(demons are able to take on appearances and abilities of there adoptive parents)

"Who are ye demon and why do you call lady midiroko aunty she had no sister to bear a child and a demon child at that" said a non-clay pot kikyou (ME: eyes glow red "kill her")

"She was given me by father the night I was born and he and my mother died" said Karunama. "My name is Karunama if ye must know "

"Karunama the demon that fought along side midiroko the night the jewel was made but your suppose to be dead "replied kikyou astonished by what the young demon said.

"I did not die I simply left to harness my full power and get the miko powers I inherited from aunty midiroko" said Karunama.

"Then I suppose that when I die you will inherit the jewel" kikyou said

"Yes I will"

(fast forward a few months)

"Die inuyasha"

"Why kik…kikyou why"

"Sister your wounds" said a young keade

"Listen to me keade when I die you must burn the jewel with my body for I will not live"

"Yes sister"

(fast forward 50 years)

"Ye set inuyasha free" said keade"Quick say a subduing word my child"

"Umm I don't know any"

"Ye must think child"

"Um…er….sit boy" Said kagome as inuyasha fell to the ground with a big splat.

(fast forward next day)

"keade I home from my travels" said Karunama as she walked on to keade's hut.

"Who are you" asked an arrogant inuyasha.

"What the hell inuyasha how'd you get out of that cursed arrow" said an astonished Karunama

"How do you know me"

"God your even stupider then before its me Karunama duh"

"Karunama the wench that knew kikyou"said inuyasha

"Yah "said Karunama as she spotted kagome" hey kikyou you're still alive that's sooo cool and you still look as young as ever"

"Umm I'm not kikyou I'm her reincarnation kagome"

"Wow you look just like her but your um kimono is a little strange"

"I know but I like it"

"oo hey me child how was the travels" said keade

"They were awesome, when I first left I found a monk with a cursed hand how had to have his wife bear him a boy and a demon slayer who prophesied that there would be a female extermaitor and a family of kitsunes who were about to have a child they asked me to pick the name so I said shippo which means seven treasures becase he was born on the 7th day of the 7th mounth."said Karunama happily

"Sounds like ye had fun child"

"I did I had lots of fun"

(nexted day)

"THE jewel its been broken" yelled a villager as he watch in the sky as jewel shards were spread everywhere .

"I most go" said Karunama as she left the village to go and search for the rest of the jewel. 'there's one in the west guess that's were ill start' she thought to her self' maybe ill find lord akamaru and defeat him for killing midiroko'(the lord of north south east and west are related the lords of the north and the south are sesshy's uncles and the east is his cousin.) Karunama was so deep in thought that she didn't expect to be attack by……..

Cliffy hahahahaha only I know what happens next it could be any one of any thing well hope you had fun reading this please review thanks piece out.

Kiyouma


	3. Author note

I may stop writing because no one is reviewing and that mean no one likes it so if I don't get more reviews this story will disappear with all the computers magic to may appear some other time more reviews please

Kiyouma


	4. Notice

Notice

I am very sorry but I do not have enough reviews so on August 5 this story will be deleted if I do not get at least 7 more reviews.

Kiyouma


	5. new chappie yah

Angel Of Death: Karunama

Disclaimer: I would not be right here writing I would be figuring out how to make sesshy real

(Were we left of)

Karunama was so deep in thought that she didn't expect to be attack by……..

(Today's story)

A very super angry bear yokai (if you thought sesshy wrong that's who was going to be, then it was going to naruku but that would make no since sooo a bear will do) She took out starry and gaze and swiped the bear demon with starry while summoning the angel kukri to finish it. just as she got done killing the bear the one and only Sesshomaru walked in to the clearing that Karunama was in.

"You "said as she sniffed him." you reek of that stupid lord akamaru"

"What do you want with uncle Akamaru" said a very agitated Sesshomaru

"Soo his blood runs through your veins then I shall kill you for be related to that bustard"

"I'd like to see you try"

"don't under estimate me I can kill you with one blow"

"Really lets see than"

"Starry gaze twin angel tears attack"

"Tessaiga block this blow of the heavens"

"sorry but no weapon can block that attack, not even one from heaven"

"O really lets see" said Sesshomaru as he put his sword in front of him. the attack hit dead on and ripped Sesshomaru's clothing to pieces leaving his skin with large gash like cuts.

"How dare you hurt this Sesshomaru wench" sesshy said as his eyes turned crimson and his body slowly grew into mega fluffy form.(me: the mega soft and cuddly form YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY /sesshy: what was that evil glares/ me :ummm I said this is your super man killing form /sesshy: good dog pats on head and my leg starts bouncing up in down) He ran at her like a wild beast and tried to slash her with his claws while trying to stay steady.

"I will not lower my self to fight a handicap wild mutt" she said her voice cold and a glare that not even Sesshomaru could pull off. As she said this she whistled and down came a beautiful tiger with wings. He was all black with white stripes and blood red eye." Good boy Kaminski." she said sweet and loving as a mother would to a child. She hopped on him and flew off with her 4 shards (the bear youkai had four one in each limb)to find her next victim I mean ummm jewel holder.

Now with Sesshomaru

Who was that girl Sesshomaru thought as he looked after her .he walked off and called to rin and jaken to come here.

"Rin is here lord Sesshomaru "rin said as she ran up and hugged Sesshomaru's leg.

"rin do not touch lord Sesshomaru he is respected and does not want his image to be ruined by your antics "jaken snickered at rin.

"Jaken leave her alone and go get dinner NOW." Sesshomaru in a monotone voice.

"yes me lord" jaken quivered as his master got angry for his delay.

Ok im to lazy to write more. Man I got damn writers block if u have ideas ill be glade to have them and ill add 2 more characters to my story to be Karunama's friends.just complete the following

Name:

Age:

Male/female:

Race:

If demon what kind:

What does he/she look like:

Past:

Weapons:

Powers:

Likes(it can be another character u make up just complete the form twice for the new person):

Pets(like kirara its said like kilala though don't get why):

Fighting style(like demon slayer,monk,ninja stuff like that):

Please and thank you ta ta for now ;) ME


	6. newer chappie

Blah you know what the title is

Disclaimer: Don't own anything still but im working on it my class is taking a trip to japan and ill sneak away and steal sesshy from the photo studio

Ok yah im little behind in the mind right now so this isn't going to be the best chappie in the world but it will do just like to thank NoCareChakara for the awesome new character well im to lazy to right more here so on with the story yay!

Name: Hikage

Age: same as Karunama

Female

Race: u choose

Demon: tiger

Appearance: bright blue eyes, fair skin, tiger red hair with black streaks through it and white tips at the ends. Wears a blue and white kimono with a white obi. Has a Cats Eye Quartz pendant on her choker necklace. Carries her weapon in her obi.

Past: She met Karunama when she was little and supported Karunama after the 'accident' until Karunama decided to leave and she vowed that they'd be friends forever... X3

Weapons: Demon claws and an enchanted whip that can use 'Dragon Twister'

Powers: Animal instincts (sixth sense) and natural communication

Likes: Cats eye quartz, shiny things and Tiger Lilies

Pets: None

Fighting style: Catwoman and Ninja mix

Dislikes: birds (they're too messy...)

Karunama was walking threw a dense forest when she smelled a familiar sent that smalled like tiger lilies and fresh grass. She walked to the smell almost instinctively . As she walked she came upon a young demoness just about her same age.

"Hi"she said to the tiger demon

"Hi …… Wait KARUNAMA is that you I cant believe after all these years its finally you" said the young girl.

"umm I hate to say this since you know me and all but who are you"karu (im using that name now cause Karunama is to long to type)said

"Its me hikage don't you remember me "said hikage

"Omg its you wow this is so great"karu laughed in delight"

Ok I might need help with future chappies well no I need help with future chappies so if u have ideas please email me .damn righters block needs to die .


End file.
